In various applications of electrical connectors, devices are utilized to lock the terminals in place and to assure that they are in proper position within the electrical connector. One such field is in the automotive field where the application typically requires a so-called secondary locking system, that is, a redundant retention system for locking the terminals in place, as well as a terminal position assurance mechanism (TPA) which assures that the terminals are proper position longitudinally within the respective cavities. This prevents a proper mating of a corresponding electrical connector, where some of the lines are open due to one or more terminals not being fully loaded.
Certain electrical connectors are provided with housings having cavities extending therethrough for receiving terminals, each cavity provided with a resilient locking latch integrally molded with the housing for locking a terminal inserted therein. In order to further secure the terminals within the housing, it is common to provide a secondary housing member that is moveable against the locking latches to prevent the locking latches from outwardly biasing. In other words, the locking latches are blocked into their latching position. It is known to provide the secondary member pre-assembled to the housing in a pre-assembly position that allows insertion of the terminals into the connector cavities. The secondary member can then be moved to a fully locked position whereby the terminals are locked in the cavities. This type system is shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,053,753 and 6,599,150.
In essence, these TPAs constitute front-loaded wedges that are shipped in a pre-stage position, which are intended to be activated, or moved into their final position, after the terminals are assembled into the housing. Traditionally, these connectors are shipped in bulk to the end user or harness maker, where the wire harnesses are made, wires crimped to the terminals, and terminals inserted into the housing cavities. Thereafter, the TPA member is moved into the final position. However, one of the difficulties with such system is that these systems tend to become locked during shipping, and the customer is left with the task of attempting to dislodge the TPA from the final locked position.
Another connector system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,207, where a spacer is inserted through a rear of the connector, and has spacer pieces which align with a locking latch of a housing. This system however, does not prevent the connection to a mating connector, in the event the spacer is not in the fully locked position.
The objects of the invention are to improve upon the above-mentioned systems.
The objects have been accomplished by providing an electrical connector, comprising a housing having at least one terminal receiving cavity extending between a mating face and a terminal receiving face. A resilient latch extends from an internal sidewall of the at least one terminal receiving cavity, the latch being spaced from the internal sidewall to form a spacing for the resilient movement of the latch towards the internal sidewall. A slot extends through the housing and into the cavity, the slot being generally aligned with the spacing. An access opening extends through the housing and into communication with the slot. A terminal positioning assurance member (TPA), is comprised of at least a leg portion which is movable through the access opening into the slot, the TPA being slidable between a position allowing flexure of the latch and a position into the spacing, preventing substantial flexing of the latch.
The TPA may further comprise a foot portion extending from the leg portion, the foot portion being profiled to extend under, and lock the TPA to the latch member. The foot portion and the free end of the latch may have complementary compound surfaces, profiled such that movement of the leg portion into the slot causes the latch to flex away from the inner sidewall, until the foot portion resides beneath the latch. The foot portion may extend rearwardly further that the leg portion, whereby, when the leg portion is moved to a forward position outside of the slot, the foot portion is still locked beneath the latch.
The electrical connector housing can also be provided with at least two terminal receiving cavities, and two slots, and the TPA has two leg portions movable into the slots, with a bridge portion spanning the foot portions. The bridge portion may be profiled to lie adjacent to an outer wall of the housing, and slide along the surface thereof in the sliding movement of the TPA. The bridge portion and outer wall may include cooperating latching members to latch the TPA in the locked position. The bridge portion and outer wall may also include cooperating latching members to maintain the bridge in a position adjacent the housing outer wall.
In another embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector comprises a housing having at least one terminal receiving cavity extending between a mating face and a terminal receiving face. A resilient latch extends from an internal sidewall of the at least one terminal receiving cavity, the latch being spaced from the internal sidewall to form a spacing for the resilient movement of the latch towards the internal sidewall. A slot extends through the housing and into the cavity, the slot being generally aligned with the spacing. A terminal positioning assurance member (TPA), comprised of at least a leg portion is movable into the slot and into the spacing, the TPA further comprising a foot portion extending from the leg portion, the foot portion being profiled to extend under, and lock the TPA to the latch member.
The TPA may be slidable between positions in the spacing preventing substantial flexing of the latch, and forward of the spacing, to a position allowing flexure of the latch, the foot member being slidable along the length of the latch. The foot portion and the free end of the latch may have complementary compound surfaces, profiled such that movement of the leg portion into the slot causes the latch to flex away from the inner sidewall, until the foot portion resides beneath the latch. The foot portion may extend rearwardly further than the leg portion, whereby, when the leg portion is moved to a forward position outside of the slot, the foot portion is still locked beneath the latch.
The housing may have at least two terminal receiving cavities and two slots, and the TPA may have two leg portions movable into the slots, with a bridge portion spanning the foot portions. The bridge portion may be profiled to lie adjacent to an outer wall of the housing, and slide along the surface thereof in the sliding movement of the TPA. The bridge portion and outer wall may include cooperating latching members to latch the TPA in the locked position. The bridge portion and outer wall may include cooperating latching members to maintain the bridge in a position adjacent the housing outer wall.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector comprises a housing having at least one terminal receiving cavity extending between a mating face and a terminal receiving face, a resilient latch extends from an internal sidewall of the at least one terminal receiving cavity, the latch being spaced from the internal sidewall to form a spacing for the resilient movement of the latch towards the internal sidewall. A terminal positioning assurance member (TPA) is comprised of a first portion which prevents the latch from biasing inwardly, and a second portion which retains the TPA to the resilient latch.
The TPA first portion may be comprised of a leg portion, which is slidably movable within the spacing. The TPA second portion may be comprised of a foot portion extending from the leg portion, the foot portion being profiled to extend under, and lock the TPA to the latch member. The electrical connector may also further comprise a slot extending through the housing and into the cavity, with the slot being generally aligned with the spacing, and with the leg portion being movable into the slot and into the locked position with the latch.
The slot may extend into the housing transversely of the spacing, and the leg portion being slidably movable along the slot while retained to the latch. The foot portion and the free end of the latch may have complementary compound surfaces, profiled such that movement of the leg portion into the slot causes the latch to flex away from the inner sidewall, until the foot portion resides beneath the latch. The foot portion may extend rearwardly further than the leg portion, whereby, when the leg portion is moved to a forward position outside of the spacing, the foot portion is still locked beneath the latch.
The electrical connector housing may also have at least two terminal receiving cavities and two slots, and the TPA may have two leg portions movable into the slots, with a bridge portion spanning the foot portions. The bridge portion may be profiled to lie adjacent to an outer wall of the housing, and slide along the surface thereof in the sliding movement of the TPA. The resilient latch may extend forwardly towards the mating face, and the bridge portion, when in the locked position, is spaced from the mating face. The bridge portion and outer wall may include cooperating latching members to latch the TPA in the locked position. The bridge portion and outer wall may include cooperating latching members to maintain the bridge in a position adjacent the housing outer wall.